helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Arai Manami
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Gunma prefecture |Row 4 title = Years active |Row 4 info = 2004-Present |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Image size = 220px |Row 6 title = Associated acts |Row 6 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Up Up Girls, T-Palette mini All Stars, Team Makenki (Kari)}} Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) is a Japanese singer. She is a member of Up Up Girls. She is a former 1st generation member of Hello! Pro Egg, having joined in 2004. She also did a small project with Ogawa Saki called Cheekids. History 2004 In 2004, Arai auditioned for the Hello! Pro Egg auditions and passed. 2007 In 2007, Arai officially started activities as Egg along with new members Kikkawa Yuu and Linlin. 2011 In March 2011, it was announced that Arai along with several eggs finished the training from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei In April, it was announced that Arai would form part of the group Up Up Girls (Kari). 2012 On May 5, Arai and Sekine Azusa starred in the stage play Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園). 2013 Arai had a small role in a 2 part horror movie titled Ada ~ADA~. The movie was directed by Koji Shiraishi and was released on July 13. Profile *'Name:' Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) *'Nickname:' Maana (まぁな) *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Bloodtype:' B *'Height:' 153cm *'Shoe Size:' 23.5cm *'Favorite Subjects:' Math, English, Home Economics, Music. *'Least Favorite Subject: '''Japanese *'Favorite Food:' Peaches and bread *'Least Favorite Food:' Mushroom *'Looks Up To:' Kamei Eri *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' '''Blue' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004-2011) *'Up-Front PROMOTION Groups:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) **Up Up Girls (2011-Present) *'Other Groups' **T-Palette mini All Stars (2013) **Team Makenki (Kari) (2014-Present) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *First Album (Kari) (Indie Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/3「ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 8/10「IDOL NATION 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Natsu Festival Sansen Kinen! 9/22「Inazuma Rock Festival 2013」Setlist Album (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) Special Remix Pack (Digital Album) *Second Album (Kari) (Indie Album) |-|Singles= ;Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls / Marble Hero *End Of The Season *Kakko Tsukete Ii Desho! (Event Single) *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam! / Up Up Typhoon *SAMURAI GIRLS / Widol Seven *Starry Night / Seishun Buildup *Nijiiro Mosaic / ENJOY!! ENJO(Y)!! *Santa Claus (Event Single) *Up Ome!! ~Apuga no Oshougatsu da yo Zenin Shuugou!~ (Digital Single) *(Kari) wa Kaesuze ☆ be your soul / Party! Party! / Jumper! ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;T-Palette mini All Stars *Bad Blood/Hereafter Works Movies *2013.07.13 Ada ~ADA~ (讐 ～ADA～) TV Shows *2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls Theater *2012.05.05 Shiritsu Guriguri Gakuen (私立グリグリ学園) Books *2012.06.10 Haikei shiryoshu 1 gakko kyoshitsu (Manga x anime kore 1 satsu!) (背景資料集1 学校・教室 (マンガ×アニメ これ1冊!)) (Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is the kotatsu at her house. *Was the only Hello! Pro Egg to wear glasses, all the time. *While a member of Hello Pro Egg, she often carried around a photo of Morning Musume. *Her official Up Up Girls color is blue. *She was born on the same day as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kosuga Fuyuka. *Is currently the youngest member of Up Up Girls. *Shares the same last name with former Sheki-Dol Arai Saki Gallery Arai_manami.jpg|March 2010 Imagehddukehdje.jpg|March 2010 Imagehwydjbjdic.jpg|February 2010 Imagedhdiehehdj.jpg|November 2009 Imagehdhdjehdhdjbeh.jpg|June 2009 Imageshheeikebek.jpg|April 2009 018645.jpg|April 2009 Imagegsgwuwhwfsh.jpg|November 2008 Imagesbhauaisia.jpg|September 2008 Imagesbhehsilks.jpg|June 2008 Arai_Manami_7715.jpg|November 2007 Imagieuehdhje.jpg|August 2007 Honorary Titles External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile Category:Blood type B Category:Members from Gunma Category:Up Up Girls Category:November Births Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blue Member Color Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Scorpio Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg